Other Generals
by awdadad
Summary: The unkown generals of Red Alert 2.
1. General Bishop

Other Generals:  
  
The unknown commanders of RA2  
  
NOTE: I'm assuming that RA takes place between 1949-1952. This means that RA2 starts 10  
  
years later in 1962 and it lasted roughly a year(give or take a few months) meaning it ends in  
  
1963. This storyline takes place in the pre-Yuri's Revenge time trip.   
  
Chapter One  
  
GENERAL BISHOP:  
  
General Bishop's command was mostly forgotten as the war went on. This was his story, his life,  
  
his exploits during Red Alert 2. He is only one of many that have been forgotten, ignored or  
  
simply unknown to many, but he is not forgotten and neither shall be the others. These are their  
  
stories.   
  
General Bishop was only 17 at the end of the second world war, not able to fight in the war that  
  
was supposed to end the bloodshed. He graduated from West Point in 1959. He was only a major  
  
at the outbreak of Red Alert Two. The lack of commanders was a huge problem in the early days  
  
of the war. Major Bishop was soon promoted to Colonel and was placed in command of the  
  
Western Seaboard. With Yuri placing special attention to this area of the US, Colonel Bishop was  
  
in for some hard times.   
  
Colonel Bishop had little time but he was able to put up a small defense at Los Angeles Air Force  
  
Base. There he was able to hold off Russian forces 5 times the size of his own. His defenses held  
  
steady and allowed valuable time for other allied troops to retreat. Most likely 2 brigades would  
  
have been destroyed if it were not for Colonel Bishops defense. Although he was able to hold off  
  
for an astonishing 6 hours he was ultimately forced to retreat.   
  
He retreated all the way to San Francisco where he linked up with another American division. He  
  
quickly set up defensive stances and was prepared to hold the city to the last. His major concern  
  
was the protection of the Golden Gate Bridge. Only a few hours earlier the Soviets destroyed the  
  
Statue of Liberty and Colonel Bishop was not going to loose another monument to the red  
  
menace.   
  
Half the city entrenched in only the a day after the Los Angeles battle. Many civilians and police  
  
were armed and ready for the upcoming battle. However it was reported another 4 hours until the  
  
attack would begin, how wrong they were. It took much longer then the Russians expected but  
  
their Pacific Fleet arrived in the Bay. The Dreadnaughts fired their deadly missiles straight into the  
  
city. The missiles crashed into buildings destroying many. The city was in a panic. Suddenly  
  
hundreds of Soviet troops para dropped into the Bay Area. Their target, the Golden Gate Bridge.  
  
Colonel Bishop payed special attention to the defense of the Golden Gate bridge and had sent his  
  
best units to protect it. The Conscripts who para dropped in were no match for the veteran Gi's  
  
and the IFVs. The Dreadnaughts were ordered to destroy the bridge if capture was not an option.  
  
They prepared fired, all 4 of them, enough power to easily destroy the bridge. All of a sudden  
  
they all exploded in a burst of flames. A SEAL team signaled Colonel Bishop they had  
  
accomplished the mission.   
  
The Soviets switched to their next objective. The destruction of the American naval forces inside  
  
the San Francisco Bay. Colonel Bishop needed to retreat his navel forces out of the Bay and into  
  
safe waters. The Russian fleet was too big for the small task force to handle. The SEALS would  
  
need to hit the Russian fleet hard and fast as a distraction. The Russian subs weren't going to be  
  
able to be target, but the Russian Dreadnaughts and Sea Scorpions. The SEALS quickly went to  
  
work and the distraction worked. 3 Russian Dreadnaughts and 5 Sea Scorpions sank to the  
  
bottom of the bay, meanwhile the 9 American Destroyers slipped out of the bay.   
  
With the Golden Gate Bridge and the Bay Area secured the Colonel now had to worry about the  
  
approaching Soviet forces coming in from the south. A reported 7 Divisions, twice the amount he  
  
faced at Los Angeles. He redirected his forces towards the incoming aggressors. He was  
  
outnumbered again, but this time only 4-1. The initial defense was only entrenched GI's and  
  
pillboxes, not enough to hold off the Rhino horde. The first line of defense was decimated.   
  
As the Russians moved farther into San Francisco however they faced more difficult challenges.  
  
Grizzlies and IFVs came out of nowhere picking off the Russian armor. It was useless. The  
  
garrisoned buildings slaughtered the Russian conscripts. The Russian forces though were better in  
  
number and laid waste to the city. Kirov airships soon arrived and began to destroy building after  
  
building. The IFVs were able to shoot down some, but there were just too many. The remains of  
  
the American forces retreated to the last base in the northern end of the city.   
  
The Kirovs now proved useless as patriots and Harriers shot them out of the sky. They would  
  
have to resort to land forces. The 7 divisions swept through the city, mopping up the lasts of  
  
resistence. Colonel Bishop decided to make his last stand in the north of San Francisco at his field  
  
HQ. Already his forces came in by the hundreds. Bishop still held the card of his SEALS and his  
  
Harriers. The SEALS were placed in areas where the could make the max of their anti-Infantry  
  
abilities. The Harriers meanwhile cleared the sky of all remaining Kirovs.   
  
The Russians however could not be stopped. Over 40,000 Soviet troops were already in the city  
  
moving towards Colonel Bishop. Another 30,000 were on the way. The Soviet navy had also  
  
returned and now had full control of the bay and the Golden Gate Bridge. General Bishop had a  
  
measly 12,000 troops left. His main base was well protected but his numerous smaller bases were  
  
very venerable. The Soviets played off of this and slowly took one base out at a time. General  
  
Bishop had to do something fast. He moved more forces back and strengthened a thinning line.   
  
The Russians decided on one last push. They massed their entire forces and would prepare for the  
  
attack. General Bishop could do nothing to stop the onslaught. He ordered a full retreat, but he  
  
destroyed all American facilities before doing so. He didn't want anything to fall into Russian  
  
hands. A brave group of volunteers decided to stay behind and protect the retreat. The Russians  
  
were kept at bay and the forces successfully reached Sacramento and set up base. The Battle of  
  
San Francisco lasted from 8 AM till 8PM, the day battle had cost the lives of thousands. As both  
  
the Americans left and the Russians gave pursuit, no one noticed the small activity beginning on  
  
the island of Alcatraz.   
  
As the Russians continued their advance Colonel Bishop had no choice but to put up yet another  
  
stand in Sacramento. He needed to either halt the Russian advance entirely or at the very least  
  
slow it to buy more time for other American forces and commanders. Colonel Bishop's stand at  
  
Sacramento would go down in history books as the boldest American move in the first days of the  
  
war. Rather then form a defensive position Colonel Bishop ordered his troops to regroup, rearm  
  
and refuel. He was going to launch a concentrated counterattack on the Russian center advance.  
  
His only hope was that he would force the Soviets to fall back and regroup, he knew he couldn't  
  
get a true victory. His purpose of this was to cost Russia time and possibly save many people in  
  
Sacramento from the same type of damage that occurred in San Francisco.   
  
His Spearhead was the most important part of the attack. They would be the first to engage the  
  
Russian Bear and if they failed to penetrate the Russian hide the entire spear would break. He put  
  
his best units in the front. The battle started on Day 3 11:00 Hours. The American forces began to  
  
slowly, but surly push the Russians forces to a stand still. By 15:00 the American forces were  
  
actually pushing the Russians back! It worked. The Russians lines began to break and fall apart.  
  
The Russian commander was surprised and ordered a full retreat to regroup.  
  
Colonel Bishop returned to Sacramento and prepared his forces to fall back. He had bought the  
  
west coast valuable time. The Russians were in panic and chaos and were trying to desperately  
  
regroup. It was not long until the news of Colonel Bishop's exploits reached the Pentagon.  
  
General Carville personally promoted Colonel Bishop to Brigadier General and also placed him in  
  
charge of the remaining American forces in Idaho and Nevada.   
  
General Bishop ordered all forces to pull back to Seattle. Yuri required the city for his plans and  
  
rather then having his forces move towards Colorado to meet with forces attacking the Air force  
  
Academy, he ordered them to head out towards Seattle. General Bishop now was in trouble. He  
  
expected the Russian forces to at least span out to cover more ground but they stayed  
  
concentrated and headed up north, straight for Seattle.   
  
General Bishop now had to act. He sent 2 of his 4 divisions to Salem, Oregon. They were to set  
  
up a defensive line and were ordered to hold the line at any cost. On Day 6 of the war the battle  
  
took place. Salem was easier to defend with it's hills and forests. American troops created  
  
strongholds across a 65 mile stretch of land. It would take a couple days to move around the  
  
defenses, something Yuri would not accept. He ordered the defenses to be broken in 24 hours or  
  
the Commander of the forces would be killed.   
  
The battle was fierce as the Americans had placed large minefields and small strongholds. Fire  
  
support bases provided quick support to these camps with Harriers, artillery and armored support.  
  
Russian conscripts were slaughtered in the initial attacks but the Americans couldn't keep up with  
  
the large amount of Russian armor. Rhino tanks stormed through the forests and destroyed all in  
  
their paths. The Russian V-3's also destroyed many hideouts and strongholds.   
  
The Russians slowly destroyed the smaller defenses outside Salem. They finally began to attack  
  
the main bases and fire support bases. The American forces were being pushed back towards the  
  
city itself. General Bishop ordered the troops to retreat rather then endanger the city itself. The  
  
American forces needed a victory soon or the morale would crush the remains of General  
  
Bishop's forces.   
  
General Bishop needed to hold Seattle. Not only for it's Strategic location, the fact it was the last  
  
Navel port on the west coast and that MassiveSoft headquarters is stationed there but he also  
  
needed a victory, for his men and for the nation. Only recently has another commander brought  
  
about a victory in New York and blunted the invasion of the east coast. General Bishop needed to  
  
do the same.   
  
He prepared his forces and instead of waiting and going on the defense he was going to launch  
  
another counterattack. If it worked once, it could work again. The Russians were coming from  
  
the direct south. General Bishop would move his forces to Olympia and strike at the Russian flank  
  
as the approached Seattle.   
  
The battle began on Day 10 of the invasion. General Bishop's forces smashed into the Russian's  
  
flank. The Russians were caught off guard and lost men and ground very quickly. General Bishop  
  
continued his advance all day and forced the Russians back. The Rhino tanks were useless against  
  
the fast moving Grizzlies as they struck without warning. Rocketeers flew through the skies  
  
attacking all below.  
  
The Russians were able to move forces into position and began to fight back. Flak Troops  
  
decimated Rocketeer ranks. Rhino tanks repositioned and destroyed all approaching American  
  
tanks. The Gis were ripped apart from the advancing Conscript line. The American brief victory  
  
was shattered. The Russians pushed them back to Olympia. There General Bishop was trapped by  
  
the approaching Russian army.   
  
The Russians began to systematically destroy the city. The once proud capital of Washington  
  
State was a burning mess. General Bishop was trapped at his field HQ with no escape. A group of  
  
Nighthawks and transports were shot down a mile away from his base. There was no hope left.  
  
The only chance now was to escape by sea.  
  
Seattle soon sent the entire of it's Navel resources to the effort. The Russians ships that were  
  
already in the area were soon destroyed by American ships. Transports soon docked at the port,  
  
one of the few places still in US hands. All of the American forces began to converge on the  
  
docks. They began to escape one by one. Air transports now had a clear route to Olympia. The  
  
helicopters landed and help pick up soldiers. The evacuation of Olympia went down in history  
  
books as one of the largest evacuations ever. 15,000 American troops made it out of the city to  
  
fight another day. Unfortunately general Bishop never made it out. Russian troops captured his  
  
base moments before he could leave. His IFV was destroyed as he attempted to escape. General  
  
Bishop was yet another casualty in the beginning days of the war, but he was remembered as a  
  
brave leader.   
  
After the capture of Olympia, Russian forces moved on to Seattle where the met rugged  
  
resistence. Battling for 3 days the Americans held on for every last bit of ground. The Russians  
  
were forced out of the city and finally the state. The American forces held on for a whole month  
  
and a half before being forced to retreat into Canada. General Bishop was never there to see his  
  
troops beat the Russians in Seattle, something he wished to do so badly in Olympia. He always  
  
put the lives of his men before any victory, something he showed to the very end when he  
  
evacuated Olympia. 


	2. Gneral Westmoreland

Other Generals: The unknown commanders of RA2  
  
NOTE: I'm assuming that RA takes place between 1949-1952. This means that RA2 starts 10 years later in 1962 and it lasted roughly a year(give or take a few months) meaning it ends in 1963. This storyline takes place in the pre-Yuri's Revenge time trip. I also don't recognize Yuri's revenge as part of the actual story.  
  
Chapter Two GENERAL WESTMORELAND  
  
General Westmoreland's command was mostly forgotten as the war went on. This was his story, his life, his exploits during Red Alert 2. He is only one of many that have been forgotten, ignored or simply unknown to many, but he is not forgotten and neither shall be the others. These are their stories.  
  
Westmoreland was born in 1914 in South Carolina. He joined West Point and graduated in 1936 as captain of cadets and winning the Pershing Award for leadership. During Great World War Two he was an artillery commander and served in Southern Europe. Nearing the end of the war he was placed in command of an airborne brigade. As such he gained a lot of experience in the field. After the war he stayed in military service. At the age of 42 he became what was then the youngest Major General in the army. Four years later he became the second youngest superintendent of West Point. It was only 2 years later in 1962 when the Soviet invasion forced him back into military command.  
  
At the outbreak of the war the United States had no real leadership or large amounts of forces under it's belt. General Westmoreland was placed in command of the 101st airborne to lead counter attacks on Soviet para drop operations in Virginia and other Central Atlantic states. The 101st led an assault against Soviet forces trying to capture the navel base of Norfolk. It was successful as almost 900 troops were paradropped behind Soviet lines cutting off supplies from established Soviet bases.  
  
The initial success of the Norfolk Operation was short lived. The Soviets gained a success against the 101st when General Westmoreland launched a full counter attack on Soviet forces in Virginia after General Carville ordered him to. After landing 700 troops near the front lines at Richmond General Westmoreland ordered several platoons of Rocketeers to launch an attack on soviet Warminer operations. However the warminers were guarded by heavy flack and the Rocketeers never made it home.  
  
The battle of Richmond also marked another defeat for the 101st. A company of American troops were assigned to land on Mayo's island and halt any and all Soviet ferry operation traveling across the river that separated northern Richmond from Southern Richmond. A car bridge and 2 rail bridges also ran through the island. It had to be taken. It was also sitting right next to one of the main bridges.  
  
Unfortunately the Americans did not know of the secret Soviet base on the island. It was made to hold the island and provide support to forward positions. It had yet to have any anti-aircraft capabilities and had to remain hidden to avoid the American Harriers. The paratroopers were slaughtered soon after they arrived on the island. The loss was very hard on General Westmoreland because it could have been easily avoided.  
  
The battle of Richmond could not be one in a few short days and the battle dragged on longer then any commander thought, American or Soviet. The islands in the middle of the river had to be taken to stop the flow of Soviet troops and supplies flowing across the river to the main fighting. Another paradrop would have to be made, this time on Vauxhall Island, just north of Mayo's Island. Although smaller it still allowed American forces control of the waters and disrupted a Soviet rail line.  
  
This time General Westmoreland made sure there was no Soviet presence on the island. An American company landed on the island and set up a defensive perimeter. The island was secure. The Soviet transports traveling across the river were disrupted and damaged, a handful were even destroyed. The Soviets, who used the rail line to quickly get heavier ammunition, such as Rhino shells and V-3 rockets was taken by American troops, halting the line.  
  
Eventually the Soviets were pushed out of Richmond. It was already 3 weeks into the war and war had shifted. The soviets were losing momentum on the east coast as not only was their invasion of New York blunted but their attacks in Virginia failed. The plan to take Washington from the north and south had failed and now they had to find a new way to deal with America.  
  
Meanwhile Soviet forces were tromping through the country side. They had recently launched an all out attack to try and capture several targets in Colorado. The Air Force Academy was on the top of the list but so was Denver and Colorado Springs. The 101st was quickly moved to a support position in Colorado to halt the Soviet invasion north of Colorado Springs.  
  
The 101st supported the troops in Colorado Springs by providing airborne search and rescue with their Night Hawks. They also provided Rocketeer assistance. There was no major operation until the big shot General from New York arrived after the capture of the Air Force Academy. General Westmoreland was ordered to provide a immediate diversion to keep Russian reinforcements in engaging the forces trying to liberate the Academy.  
  
General Westmoreland decided on an immediate paradrop to disrupt Soviet lines between their two fronts and supply lines. If successful it would ensure no Russian forces would reach the Academy. The operation was launched as soon a possible. Within only an hour several hundred troops were landing on the ground, with almost 2 thousand more on the way. The Russian were shocked by this move but soon knew why when they heard from the academy that it was under attack. The Soviets moved to counter this threat.  
  
Sending an infantry division to stop the small paradrop the Soviets didn't expect much resistence. However the final groups of paratroopers were already in the skies near their drop point. The Russians would have to fight through a brigade of the 101st. The Russians still had the advantage of numbers, but not ground or experience. The Americans took position on the high ground. The Soviets could not break through in time. Word came from the academy, it was freed. Not only that but the Russian base was destroyed! Colorado was soon freed of all Soviet forces.  
  
The 101st was called into duty once again only a few weeks later. The Soviets were planning to gain control of the whole of the Eastern Seaboard by planting Psychic beacons in Washington, New York and their recently acquired Miami. The 101st led the attack on the Soviet forces in New York. The Soviet target, the World Trade Center was fortified but not very strong if it was hit by a major Soviet attack. The 101st was ordered to drop into the city and destroy the Soviet attack.  
  
The Soviet forces acted quicker then the Americans believed and were able to mow through the American forces in New York. The Psychic Beacon began it's countdown just as the first airborne forces landed in the city. The Americans rushed to the World Trade Center to destroy the beacon before it's activation. General Westmoreland made a choice to launch the whole division against the beacon, it was a risk as the whole division could come under control of Yuri's mind control technology but it was a risk he had to take.  
  
The overwhelming number of troops just pushed by the rushed Soviet defense and the airborne attacks from Harriers and Rocketeers were able to destroy the beacon as the rest of the division moped up the remains of the Soviet forces. The Soviets were able to fortify in northern manhattan the battle dragged on, but the were eventually pushed out. The Soviet plans of psychic domination was cut short as they were not only unable to activate the beacon in New York, but were not even able to deploy it in Miami as Soviet forces were pushed from there. However the Soviets did activate a Beacon in Washington only to have it and their heavily fortified base be destroyed several hours later.  
  
With their plan to take the East Coast with the Psychic Beacons the Soviets resorted to plan B, the construction of a Psychic Amplifier in Chicago, originally designed to boost the power of a beacon, had been modified to act as a power psychic device, capable of ensnaring all of North America. The 101st was sent in as a support group to help stop Soviet reinforcements from reaching the city from the South. The 101st proved successful, stopping a division from reaching the city and forcing Vladimir to destroy the city, seeing no way to hold it without reinforcements. Westmoreland blamed this action on himself, although it was his orders to or let any Soviets pass, no one knew such an attack would happen.  
  
After the Nuclear attack on Chicago the 101st saw only supporting roles in actions in Virginia and other Southern States. It was not until 4 months afterward, eight months into the war that the 101st saw another major operation. They were responsible for securing all possible routes the Soviets could use to reinforce or supply their forces in St. Louis. The sudden attack on the city left very little available as most was away fighting in Europe or fighting against the Soviets out of Southwest America.  
  
The Soviets luckily were also unable to provide much more then what was in St Louis. The 101st was ordered to attack the city from the north as no Soviet supplies were coming. The 101st made airborne assaults on several key Soviet occupied areas in northern St Louis, allowing Tanya to destroy the Psychic Beacon, and American forces to land in Southern St. Louis The city was soon saved from the grasp of the Soviet hammer and sickle.  
  
After the battle of St. Louis the importance of the 101st dwindled and by the time the war had shifted to Central America a couple months later the 101st was only put on guard duty, mainly in Florida and was given the responsibility of guarding the Chronosphere. As the war ended after the capture of Moscow the 101st was put back in pre-war structure and General Westmoreland kept his command. In 1964 he resigned as a Lieutenant General. He lived the rest of is life in peace. 


End file.
